A mobile telecommunication carrier such as a mobile phone company supplies a communication service by utilizing an original wide area network, and a user thereof can receive the service by using a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone. As one of such communication services, there is a service for connecting the mobile phone of the user to the Internet, in addition to a normal call service. Namely, by operating the mobile phone, the user can connect the mobile phone to the Internet via the network of the mobile telecommunication carrier, and can receive a service of downloading contents from various Web servers and a service of using a specific application.
On the other hand, there is proposed a wireless communication system within a range of communication distance of several tens of meters, which is called “Personal Area Network”, and there is a movement to load such a short distance wireless communication function into the mobile communication terminal such as the mobile phone. If such the short distance wireless communication function is loaded into the mobile communication terminal, free information communication becomes possible between the mobile communication terminals on which the same wireless communication function is loaded, freely and without management system, without passing through the network of the mobile telecommunication carrier.
Since the wireless communication by using such short distance wireless communication function does not pass through the network of the mobile telecommunication carrier, the mobile telecommunication carrier cannot grasp the information communication of the user, and has no way to charge. Therefore, the mobile telecommunication carrier gets no benefit by loading such wireless communication function into the mobile communication terminal. What is even worse, if the information communication is executed between the users via such the wireless communication function and the network of the mobile telecommunication carrier is not used, it becomes rather disadvantageous for the mobile telecommunication carrier to load the wireless communication function into the mobile communication terminal.
On the other hand, if the loading of the wireless communication function on the mobile communication terminal is prevented due to the above reason, the spread of the wireless communication function itself is also prevented, which may cause disadvantage of the user.